Harry Potter and The Assassin
by ILoveBooks0112
Summary: Kira Black, Sirius love child from his school sweet heart has retruned and turns Harry's life un side down. Helping him kill and become some what normal
1. The Break up

Chapter One: The break up

There was a new family that moved down the street from the Dursley's house. Harry could sit at his bedroom. The lead singer was this girl with this long black hair and these pricing brown eyes. Harry was still going out with Ginny but felt like he new this girl. She kept her hair in lose braids. Every time Harry got up the nerves to talk to her, Dudley would go talk to her. She always turned him down.

On a sunny Friday morning around 11 o'clock there came a knock. Aunt Petunia went to open it and the next thing Harry heard from his desk petting Hedwig was Aunt Petunia yelling at him.

"HARRY THERE IS A YOUNG LADY HERE TO SEE YOU!" and her storming away from the stairs. He jumped up and before he knew it there she was the singer from the band across the street standing in his door way.

"Hi, I'm Kira." She smiled; close up she had traits of Sirius, his god father who had died in his fifth year.

"Hi, I'm Harry." Harry smiled at her. She smiled back and shut the door.

"I was sent here by the Order to watch over you for four weeks then to take you back to my…..your house." She looked around a little worried.

"It will take me about an hour to pack without magic" Harry said looking around his room. He had pulled out all of his books to work on as much homework as he could. It kept him from going bored, he wasn't going to return to school to finishes out his final year as long as no one caught him.

"You're going back to school. I know about your plans. Ron cracked when his mother put the pressure on him. No one else did, well Molly sure is one hell of a woman when it comes to keeping her kids safe." Kira said helping Harry put his thing away.

"Don't I know it? She like a mother to me." Harry said putting his things away. The whole lot was his only family. Harry saw cuts and skartes up and down her arm. "Where did you get those?" He nodded at her arm. She smiled.

"Your little girl friend and I got in to a fight. It was over a letter she found. Quite stupid really. Ready?" She said standing up. She put Hedwig into her cage and smiled. "We will be taking my care, if you don't mind."

"Does the Dursley know about this?" Harry hated them but didn't want to report him kidnapped or a run away.

"Yea they do. Lupin called them and told them about it." She held onto Harry truck at one end as they went down the stairs and out to her car. It was a nice sporty car. They loaded up his thing and they got in and left. To the Glibly place it took roughly 12 hours. Harry had inherited his god father's old house. Turned out Kira was from the USA and was an assassin. She loved music and playing her guitar. She was only 19 and her father died when she was 17. She never told Harry who was her father but he didn't push the subject. When they got to the old house Harry went to say hello to Hermonie and Ron, Kira head up stairs.

"Hey guy. Hey Ginny." Harry said as they jumped up and hugged him. Ginny kissed him but it just didn't feel right. He smiled and walked in and sat down.

"How are you doing?" Hermonie smiled putting her book aside.

"I'm good. What do you guys know about this Kira girl?" Harry said getting a plate of food.

"Not much Harry. She was here when we got here. She seems crazy as far as you ask me." Ginny said trying to hold Harry's hand but he won't let her.

"She not crazy. And what did you guys fight over?" Harry said looking angry at her. He liked Kira; she had the voices of an angel.

"She wanted to stay in Sirius's room. Claming he was her father." Ginny rolled her eyes at that point. They heard the door slam be hide them and they all turned around and saw Kira there. She looked pissed, she had a pieces of paper in her hand.

"Read this!" She threw it at Hermonie. Hermonie slowly opened it.

"It's her birthing papers. Full name Kira Lily Black." Hermonie stopped there and looked at everyone else. "She a Black, it says here her god father are James Potter and Ramous Lupin. Godmother is Lily Potter." Kira grabbed it back and ran off to her room again.

"GINNY HOW DARE YOU UP SET KIRA LIKE THAT!" It was Molly, Ron and Ginny's mother. When she yelled the whole house felt it. Hermonie, Harry, and Ron left the room as Ginny tried to explain to her mother what had happen.

"Where does she get the right to come off like that!" Harry said slamming his bed room door. Hermonie and Ron look at each other.

"She been acting like that seen you guys have started to go out." Ron said sounding annoyed.

"Well she won't be going out with me after mum gets done with her." Harry stopped and looked at them both. He had called Molly mum. Wow he had a mum and Author was his father.

"Harry, be easy on her. I don't want to have to hear bout it!" Hermonie said rolling her eyes. At that point bass was coming from somewhere. It sounds like the next room down or the room after that.

"What is that?" Harry said looking around. Trying to figure out who or what it was.

"It's Kira. She plays and record music in a couple rooms down. She pretty good." Ron smiled going to the door. "Let's see if we can get in. It's game for us sometimes."

They walked down the hall. Her bed room door was open. She was standing in a sound proof box singing. Hermione switched on the speakers and Kira's voice blasted though. She was singing some song Harry had never heard. Harry smiled as she sang and danced.

"Let go down stairs. I'm breaking up with Ginny now." Harry said turning around and his jaw dropped. There stood Ginny, tears in her eyes. "Ginny its over. You can't treat someone harsh because you're with me."

3


	2. The Last letter

CH 2 the Last Letter

Kira came out of the booth as Harry broke up with Ginny. Kira moved before anyone else could breathe. She was in the hall way with a sword in her hands. She was bearing her fangs.

"Ginny you touch me you die." Kira growled, Harry saw these two pearly white fangs that looked like vampire fangs.

"Go ahead tell Harry about the letter you found." Ginny smiled.

"He doesn't need to know about that just yet." Kira looked scared.

"Oh yea! You're nothing more then a love child vampire assassin. You will never be anything more then that! AND YOU KNOW IT!" Ginny yelled at Kira. Kira's eyes began to water, and something snapped in side her head.

"Fine I'll him…and the whole house. WHEN I WAS 2 AND HARRY WAS ONE. HIS FATHER AND LUPIN WHERE NAMED MY GODFATHERS. LILY IS MY MIDDEL NAME. MY FATHER AND THE TOP ASSASSIN WITCH BACK IN THE USA HAD ME A LOVE CHILD. SIRIUS WAS RASING ME WHEN HARRY'S FAMILY WAS KILLED. I WAS SENT BACK TO THE USA. NOT KNOWN I WAS SOMETHING MORE THEN JUST THE DAUGHTER OF AN ASSASSIN. THE DAY BEFORE HIS FATHER AND MOTHER ALONG WITH MINE SAID WE WHERE TO BE MARRIED WHEN WE WHERE OLD ENOUGH. HAPPY YOU LITTLE BITCH. YOU BEEN GETTING ME EVERY SEEN YOU FUCKEN FOUND THE LAST LETTER MY FAHTER EVER SENT ME." Kira yelled out everyone had rushed to the yelling to hear everything. She turned and ran away crying. Everyone stood there stunned.

Harry looked at Lupin and all he got this sad look from him. The next thing the house heard was the sound of a car speeding away. Everyone tried to get back to normal but Harry could tell they where either watching him or the door. Ginny had a yelling on her life. Harry decided to walk around the house. He found out there isn't much to the house. The one room he couldn't get in was at the very end of the hall. The door was locked from the outside and had some kind of spell on it. There was a huge symbol on it, Harry though it was a Japanese symbol but wasn't sure.

It was getting late and Kira hadn't been seen since the fight. Long after everyone else was a sleep Harry was still awake and growing worried about Kira. Lupin had fallen a sleep near the door, and around 4 or 5 in the morning Kira came into the house. She looked right at Harry and pushed pasted him and covered up Lupin. Harry followed her and says she had the key to the room that was locked.

The next morning Kira didn't come out of her room till around noon. Her eyes were blood shout and she looked like she had been thou hell. She sat down at the table and ate lunch. Lupin got up and hugs her and smiled.

"That's my girl. Do you want something for your head?" He said rubbing her back as she nodded rubbing her eyes. She took the pills and sighed.

"I went and talked to some more of my people. They are up to joining us. I got DK, and Catzi." She ate a little but stopped; she got up and went back to her room.

Around five Harry went to her room and knocked. Her voices came from be hide the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me Harry can I come in?" Harry waited and he heard the lock come un done.

"Come in" Kira said


	3. The Unknown history

Chapter 3 the unknown history

Harry walked into her room. The room was a nice size room; she had painted it black with this red trim. Harry saw these different kind of bands some wizard bands and some to his surprise where muggle bands. She also had these two huge book cases full of different books. She was sitting at her desk, which next to it was a stack of more posters and a guitar. She looked at him as she sat back down.

"You have come here to say you're sorry for the way she acted huh?" Kira said point to a couch across from her bed.

"No I have come here to find out more about us. I mean our relation. I want to know what my childhood was like before they died." Harry said sitting on the couch.

"I don't remember much either Sweetie. If I did I would tell you all." She got up and pulled out a picture book and handed to him. "This should give you information about my past. Please bring it back. I will be finishing out my school years at Hogwarts. Then we will go after the man who killed our family." She was looking away and Harry needed to change the subject.

"Your band, tell me about them please." Harry said as she walked over and picked up a rolled up poster and unrolled it for him. There were four people on it, three females and one male. One had this dirty blonde hair with pink ends and these green eyes; she had the look of a model. The male had this look of a brother looking over his sister; he had black hair that fell just below his ears, Harry though that might not be person to mess with. Then two females with black hair and piercing brown eyes, one looked like she had some Asian in her; the different between the hairs of these two girls was one looked blue in the light and the other one kept hers in light breads. They all had on black clothing with some jeweler on them. And as if written in blood over top of them was the name of the band THE INNOCENT KILLERS.

"I'm the one with braids. Catzi is the other one with black hair. DK is the only male and Roxy is the only one left. We have one CD out and another one being worked on now." Kira said rolling it up and handing it to him. "Here put it up. I'll get you a CD soon." Harry left with the book and the poster and went back to his room. He still hadn't asked her what the symbol on her door meant. At dinner the whole gang was sitting in one room. Kira had a note book writing something down, Harry smiled as Lupin and her talked about what was to happen the next day when they where all to go and get their new school books. Later that night Kira was sitting in the dinning room softly singing to her self. Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing she had such an angel like voice. The house was so still around them that he could hear every word.

"The knife is placed in my hand by hate. I stare into his brown eyes. His stare back into mine. I lick my lips. Everything is so cold and dry. Yet not. The storm ranges within us. And out side of us. The lighting dance over head. The thunder claps the lighting one. The rain pours over us. It's so warm… It would be so easy to take the knife and put his hand on it. And show him where it hurts the most. I try my best to fight back to tears. My storm is slowly building up speed and strength. My brave soul comes up. I take a deep breath and look at my arm. My soul mate brother name craved into my arm. She is died as well. Left him for drugs and booze. He reaches out and touches the knife hate had given me. He pushes it off my hand and pulls me close to him. He hold me in a way no word could ever say. We stare at each other for what seem like for ever. We finally touch for the first time ever in our lives. Both nearly pushed to our edge by war. Both thrown our of our families. Both crying as the storm stops. We both love each other more then words can say. Two different worlds. Yet the same. I love him." She stops and looked at Harry and smiles. "The name of it is Storm. I wrote it."

She looked smiled at him. She got up and kissed his cheek. "Good night Harry Potter." Harry watched her as she walked away. She had left a pieces of paper on the couch, Harry picked up and it opened to say "The symbol on my door mean Love." Harry quickly looked up the stairs, his jaw dropped.


	4. The Band

CH 4 the band

Over the next couple of days they got ready to go back to Hogwarts. Kira's bands had come and join the family at the house. From Dusk to Dawn they played in the booth and recorded their next CD. The gang would sit and listen to Kira as she sang different songs they had written, some she done by her self, and some that the other members had done. Catzi spent hour's work-in on the CD cover and look. Finally they came up with one that everyone liked. It was over a snowy grave yard and all of them in black sitting on a grave stone. With Kira's hand up with the symbol of love on her palm. Harry enjoyed listening to the band talk and chat. They had a habit of singing other bands they liked. Kira was known for doing a band called Linkin Park. Zach would chime in with the rapping part and Kira would come in doing the singing and a small dance that no one seems to be able to re do when they wanted to do it.

The band was all Kira had back in the states. So they decided to finishes school with her at Hogwarts. One night while the girls where off dying Kira's hair Harry though it would be nice to find out more about Kira from her friend DK.

"Hey DK. How are you?" Harry said sitting down beside DK while he worked on Kira's guitar.

"Hey Harry. I'm doing well. Why are you always around us when we are recording? Do you like Kira or something?" DK looked up from his work smiling.

"Well, I'm not sure. She seems like a nice girl." Harry said feeling him self go red.

"Well, I wouldn't get to close to her. She is healing from something pretty bad." DK sighed.

"Kira wasn't an only child. She had a twin brother name Daten. He was an assassin too but he did it so Kira could sing. He was on a mission to get inside of Voldermort's headquarters. But he was caught when a guy saw him meeting with Kira for Christmas. They killed him on the spot; he put up a fight from what Kira said. She was there when they killed him. She ran back home and was nearly killed her self." DK sighed and shook his head. "Let her do the first move. She only trusts me and Lupin from what I can tell." DK stopped talking and looked at the door. Standing in the door was Kira. The color they had decided to dye her hair was bright blue. She had taken her hair down from the braids to do it so the length of her hair was fully shown her hair fell just below her shoulder blades. She must have had them in for a while because her hair was very wavy.

"How do I look?" Kira turned and showed her hair off.

"Beautiful" Harry said stunned.

"Crazy" DK smiled.

"Thanks. Ok guys lets get back to work and finishes up the last song before school starts." Kira said heading up stairs. Harry was still in shock from it.

That night Harry had a dream where he was at one of their shows and Kira had called him up on stage and kissed him He didn't know what to think or feel around her. He wanted to get to know her more that was for sure.


	5. Innocent

Ch 5 Innocent

On the way to the train station Harry kept a close eye on Kira. Ever seen she dyed her hair she had been spending more and more time with Harry. Still he had no clue as to what may have happened before the death of her twin. But when ever a male she wasn't to sure about brushed ageist her, she would have a panic attack.

It had begun to rain last night. So today it was wet and a little slippery to get thing ready to leave. Once on the train Harry noticed that people where no longer staring at him. However they where staring at the innocent killers, a few people came up and asked for thing to be sign. Ones they found a compartment DK went to talk to some girls. Roxy went with him to laugh if he got turned down and Catzi fell a sleep that left Kira and Harry alone.

"Kira I hope you will like Hogwarts" Harry said Kira just nodded. He was worried about her. She kept her arms covered up at all times. She was shaking a little, she had grown paler over week, and her hair seems to get thinner, black cycles where under her eyes. Harry reached out to touch her and she drew a way a little. Harry sided and moves away. Wondering if she was something more then just a human. Harry remembers Ginny had called her a vampire, but he had seen her in day light mean times before. Even now in the bright noon light. Harry left her be for now.

Ones back at school it turned out the band was more famous then they let on be. DK was always crowed by girls, Roxy had every boy wanting to be with her. Kira and Catzi normal were in the library with Hermione studying.

A couple of nights Kira had to get out side. She wasn't a normal vampire. She was and is a Vampira. Mightier then a vampire. Sun can't kill them, stacks; nothing can affect them like it does a vampire. But the side effect was they craved blood ones a months. She had to get way before she bites someone. So instead of feeding from fresh meals. She fed from her self. She went into the forest and pulled out her small army knife. She rolled up her shelve and cut into he self and drank a little at a time. She heard a noises and grabbed out and pulled Harry out from under his invisibility cloak. She smirked at him.

"Well well well, looks like I found my self a spy." She smiled.

"I wasn't spying. I was worried about you." Harry tried to breath. Kira loosened her grip.

"Why are you worried about me?" she leaned back trying to hide her arm.

"Because you're cutting your self?" Harry said pulling up the bloody knife.

"I'm not cutting my self beaus I want to. It's because I have too." She closed her eyes. "Look Harry just leaves before I hurt you."

"No I won't leave unless you do." Harry sat beside her. Kira started to growl at him. "Why are you growling at me?" Kira looked away from him and up at the sky. Harry thou this was the best time to make his move so he died. He took her chin in his hand and had her looking him in the eyes. Her eyes kept going from his lips to his eyes as if a she was scared of something. Harry moved closer to her. They both closed their eyes. They softly kissed then Kira slipped her arms around him as his went around her waist and pulled her on to his lap. They kept kissing getting more and more deep and full of lust and love. Kira ran her figures thou his hair as they kissed. Finally when they finally stopped they where panting kind of heavy. She smiled and stood up.

"We can't be doing this. People will talk. And I really don't feel like having my history dug up and put on display." She brushed off her clothes.

"Well we can meet where no one will see us." Harry smiled and Kira raised an eyebrow. "Just leave it to me." He kissed her again and they got under the cloak and went on to bed.

Kira lay awake trying her best not to wake Catzi up and tell her and Roxy what had just happen. Soon she gave up and woke them both up and after Catzi smacked her a couple of times on the arm causing bruises. All three slowly looked over at Sadie to make sure she was asleep before going on with the conversation.

"Are you falling in love?" Roxy asked smiled.

"She can't. Can she?" Catzi looked at Kira. All Kira did was nod.

"We just got to keep him alive till I can kill Voldermort for what he did to my brother, and my body." She growled and looked at the girls. They all nodded and hug and went to sleep.

Kira could be seen in between classes writing or training. No one could be her at a fight it seems. She was at the top of her class and never got a bad mark. No one seems to be able to stop her. But if they knew her secret she could be cast away or else killed. She could be seen standing on a rock the lake just staring off into space. Catzi was not far be hide, as if watching to make sure she was safe. Kira mean in Irish Innocent. That lay under her skin is a whole new world. A time boom waiting to go off if one person she loves or care about is hurt or killed. She is the….something you will have to wait to find out in the next chapter!


	6. The Queen

Ch 6 the Queen

"I dare you to touch me!" A guy yelled at Kira. Kira smiled and started pounding on this guy. He pushed her off and they started to fight dirty. Kira got in most of the hits. Then Kira notices he was the one thing she feared the most the man who raped her….Voldermort. Kira sat up yelling out, the sun beamed across the room as she sat there covered in cold sweat. She gets up and goes to the shower and cleans her self till she bleeds in some places and gets dressed and goes down stairs and sits on the stairs rocking back and forth.

"She had it again." Catzi whispers shaking her head a little.

"She hasn't told him." DK said watching Kira.

"Tell who what?" Harry said walking up from practices. He spots Kira and rushes to her. She was shaking and crying, but before Harry could get there Roxy stopped him.

"Don't touch her she will kill you. Her dreams are back you have to not touch her. Call her by her name then ask if YOU can touch her. Tell her your full name or else." Roxy stepped out of the way and let him go on his way.

"Kira it's me Harry Potter. What happen to you?" Harry sat down beside her and wanted to hold her but knew he couldn't unless she said it was ok.

"He will pay…he will pay…he will pay…he will pay" she repeated over and over rocking. She got up and ran into the woods. Harry though it was best for her to be alone.

At lunch time Kira showed back up acting like nothing had happened. She ate some lunch and went to the library. Harry followed her.

"Kira what happen this morning?" Harry said slipping his arms around her waist as if keeping her still.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She smiled. She laid her head on his shoulder. He saw a mark on her neck but didn't ask about it. Later Harry decided to look it up. What he found out kind of shocked him to the core.

"_In the black family there will be a love child. She wills the other down fall to the Dark Lord. She alone will be able to kill him, no other person can hold a sword ageist him and live to tell the tell. The boy who lived will be her guiding light. Demons will be released from her when she finally tells him the one thing that she fears the most. For she is the queen of the vampira. She will lead them to over throw the Dark Lord. She will have a child when the man she truly loves._" Harry whispers to him self. He though how could she keep this from me? Maybe she didn't even know about it. But could she? Harry though the only way was to ask her face to face. He stepped out and saw her.

"So you know now. I won't tell you my fear. Not yet" At that Kira left and went to the lake. She sat there and though about her child hood. Of her twin, of her mother, of her father, everything flowing thou her again. She looked up at the sky crying wishing Daten was here to save her again, but he died watching her get raped. Hatred built up inside her again. She gets up; the wind starts to blow making her hair fly around her along with her cloak. She loved Harry and couldn't let him know that for a short pirod of time she carried lord Voldermort child, as soon as she found out, Catzi and her went to the abortion clinic and had it killed. She smiled as she caught a sent on the wind.

"He knows. I will have to tell him. Hopefully he will still love me" She kept her eyes over the water.

"You know he will. But will you be able to tell him your scared to even have a male look at you." Catzi said staring at Kira, her own queen. Catzi was also a vampira, along with Roxy and DK. Kira was their queen. Back home she ruled over the whole community. No witch or wizard dare kill one of their own without being forced to pay the price. Kira and Catzi returned to their room to plan for how Kira will tell Harry her full past.


	7. The Feeding

Ch 7 the Feeding

It had been a month seen Harry found out what his beloved Kira was. The headmistress decided to have another ball just before Christmas again. Harry and Kira where going to be going together. How ever for most of the night after the starting dance The Innocent Killers will be playing for the school. The band spent hours playing their songs getting it ready for the show. But just a few days before the show Kira was craving for blood worse then ever.

Kira leaned ageist a wall one night in an empty class room. Harry had followed her and found her and felt like he had to help her.

"Kira I want you to feed from me" Harry said walking up to her. She looked at him and nodded. Harry held out his arm, she got down on her knee and bite her fangs in and began to feed. Harry pushed her hair out of the way and watched her feed. When she finally stopped he felt fine and smiled at her. Kira got up and they began to kiss. Harry put his hands on her waist and she put her hands on his neck and he pressed her back ageist the wall. She began to pull at his shirt till she got it off and threw it aside, she smiled and ran her hands down his chest and smiled at him. Harry got her shirt off and stared in awe of her naked half. He ran his figures over the bra she wore to cover her breast. He smiled and kissed her and picked her up and places her on the desk. Kira picked up her wand and from out of no where only inside their head play a soft song. Harry kissed her and laid her back after unhooking her bra. He noticed a large scare going a crossed her stomach. Kira bite her over lip now was the best time as ever.

"That where I tried to kill my self after…"She almost cried.

"Voldermort rape you and got you pregnant." Harry kissed her softly and whispered. "I know. I over heard you and Catzi at lunch. I know you aborted it and your brave and I love you." Harry ran his hand down her body. He kissed her and whipped her tears away and kissed her neck softly.

"I love you too Harry" Kira said as he kissed her neck. He was still a virgin and by all mean so was she. He felt her hands on his back sliding down softly and slowing sending chills down his body. Kira softly lick and nibbled on his neck leaving love marks. He slipped down kissing the top of her chest and down to one of her breasts and sucked on the nipple while rubbing the other one. He could hear Kira take a sharp breath in, her back arching a little off the desk. Harry ran his hands down her stomach and waited she nod softly smiling. He unhooked her jeans and slide down her pants and underwear. She sat up and undid his pants and took them off and his boxers. She lay back bringing him on top of her. Harry slowly pushed penis into her. As if not to hurt her, he truly loved her. He braced him self ageist the desk as he slowly worked in and out of her. She warped her arms around him softly moan and panting in his ear. She softly moaned out his name into his ear. She was driving him crazy but this wasn't fucking as he had heard the guys' talking about this was making love. He loved her and he knew she loved him back. The room began to steam up and the window began to fog up as they made love in the one building both of them loved. As they both reached their own climax and laid there on the desk Kira whispered "I can get into your room remember." They both got dressed and head back to Harry's room where they laid back down and Kira fell a sleep in her lovers arm. The next day they walked hand in hand down the hall. Both had love marks all up and down there necks. Harry didn't hide the fact that he was his girlfriend feeding sources. She wouldn't turn him till he was ready.

Kira had found her old pentagram that her mother had given her and she walked up to Harry one night after his practices.

"Hey sweetie, I was wondering if you would wear my old necklace." She smiled sitting in his lap. He warped his arms around her waist.

"Yea Kira." He leaned his head ageist her arm as she put it on and smiled. She kissed him and they sat there and talked about school, test, life, the band, and the dance. Soon Kira had fallen a sleep in his arms and he picked her up and carried her to the couch where he laid down with her on top and they fell a sleep together like they always did after their first night together. Harry stroked her hair as he fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
